Rik the Spider Monkey
Hendrik "Rik" Neville Petrov is an anthropomorphic Spider Monkey created by Mr.gameandfight on October 24th, 2001. He is the main character of the series ''Hire my Hero ''going commonly by the shortened version of his name ''Rik the Spider Monkey. ''Rik is currently employed at Cavalry Corporation, ''and is the legal guardian of Karin. Appearance Rik appears as a tall and relatively slim Spider Monkey. His eyes are blue with white pupils (sometimes black in other illustrations), and is usually seen with a very neutral frown. His hair is a normal short-cut hairstyle that has two brown bangs above his forehead, along with medium sized sideburns that reach towards his cheeks on the sides of his head that cover most of his ears. He is seen wearing a black jacket usually seen unzipped, wearing a white collared shirt underneath which is tucked in and buttoned. Rik also sports blue jeans with a very large strapped pocket attached to his left calf and a pair or black and white combat boots. Rik also has been seen in an completely alternate attire. This attires shows the his hair in only one bang pointing towards his left, and has a flannel shirt tied around his waist while wearing a white t-shirt and a necklace. He also wears khakis and all black boots. Personality Rik is infamously known for his silent personality, hot headedness and close mindedness. He has also been known to never smile or express positive emotions. Rik often keeps to himself and writes everything down in his journals to release what he truly feels and what he plans to do in the future. However despite his supposedly cold demeanor, Rik is a very supportive, determined and charitable individual. He handles all situations with integrity and is always willing to step in for his friends and family. While very competitive, Rik shows good sportsmanship in any placement of competition or even a life threatening situation that he is in albeit he can become very ill-tempered if either a plan fails or if he is intimidated. In combat, Rik takes a more serious and tactical approach more similar to his competitive side. While he is a strategic fighter, He can become a big perfectionist and always believes that a certain plan or attack will directly hit or finish a battle until proven otherwise. Rik's instincts and reflexes only make up to him relying on counter attacks and outwitting an opponent. Relationships ''"Under Construction!" Karin as Rik's daughter, Rik cares about her more than anyone or anything else. They have a very strong unbreakable bond and will stop at nothing to help each other when in peril no matter how busy or distracted they are. Although they love each other, Karin often gives Rik trouble and worry with her constant curiosity and sense of adventure. This extends to the fact that Karin is also his trainee and one of his sparring partners upon her demands to him to do so. Rik in this case often stops and cater to her if she takes a certain amount of damage or had been exposed to a new weakness in training. Despite knowing she is capable of amazing feats in her own right, it's his "father-sense" that makes him over protective of her that causes him to check up on her when he's away or even return to her earlier than expected. Kay the Fox & Sakura the Chao Rik met Kay beginning a conversation on Chao revealing that Kay owns one. Her name was Sakura. Kuma was hiding behind Rik the entire time and introduced him to the two. Kuma and Sakura then go on a little adventure together, leading the two to then fall in love. The conversation between Kay and Rik was unknown, but it's more than possible that the two are friends. History Not much is known about Rik's backstory other than the fact that he has grown up with his parents and lived in a house above a Krav Maga school ran by his father. When Rik became 29 years old, he had taken Karin into his home and since then has been her guardian. At the age of 30, Rik started off working at a 7 story restaurant. One day, Rik argued with a customer and swore at him which lead to him getting punched in the face, dropping a candle on the carpet in the process. A brawl ensued and the candle lit the floor on fire, spreading slowly to the others below. Rik caught wind of the fire and used Ice Land to stop it only to have the building crumble and fall down. Soon, a deer came in and rescued everyone trapped in the collapsing tundra along with Rik who would be fired, charged and sent to prison for 2 weeks for his actions. Paying off his charges and bringing home job applications, Rik started searching for new jobs. By the time Rik hit the age of 32, he had been gaining and losing many many jobs across the city. Losing his latest job at a diner from an altercation with a customer, Rik started documenting his day and experiences in his journal. Karin had heard the news that he was terminated at his latest job, so she decided to take his laptop and assist him with finding a new one. Two days later, she found a vague advertisement of job listings for a place called Cavalry Corporations. It was apparently a corporation that was looking to enlist individuals into their program to be funded for their heroic deeds, virtues and actions. Rik immediately scolded Karin for looking up pop-ups and checked for viruses while Karin was heavily prompting him to do it and see what happened. Rik became angry as she did but Karin begged him for approximately a week. Much to his chagrin, Rik eventually gave in and applied to the website. A week and a half went by as Rik expected a package to come from the company. He decided to give up and look for more opportunities. He went to go inform Karin about the company's mail not coming in and tell her to never click ads on the internet ever again. That was his plan, until Karin held a mysterious device telling him that it was for him. Taking the device and activating it, it displayed a video of Cavalry Corp.'s information and the next steps to apply which followed as his real name, Hero Alias, and a list of abilities to name a few. Rik wasn't fond of making an alias and left it in the hands of Karin to come up with a good name while he filled out the application. Karin gave names that mostly involved bananas such as Banana Bread, Banana Buns, Banana Split, etc. Rik was easily annoyed by the names until he accidentally typed down "Banana Pops" and submitted the application. A week later, Rik was met by a small monitor in his house displaying a female chipmunk streaming herself to him and welcoming him to Cavalry Corp. Still thinking the whole thing was a scam, Rik constantly retorted back at her with sarcastic remarks, such as asking if he needed his "super suit and catchphrases" ready on the first day. After more remarks, Rik was given his first task which he completed in regular fashion with the monitor collecting his data and progress and then giving him the amount of money he made. Much to Rik's shock, the money was much lower than he read, and he showed his appreciation by cursing and becoming irate. It turned out Rik had his money deducted due to the records found of his time in prison and losing many other jobs. She then said that as long as Rik "Gains more" the pay would increase, which obviously confused him. More coming soon! Powers and Abilities Ice Manipulation Glaciokinesis is Rik's trademark ability. Its major strengths are to turn himself and anything in his surroundings into ice and change the temperature or the environment into that of an arctic wasteland. With the ability to manipulate Ice, Rik can create weapons using the technique Forge or freeze individuals in solid ice. As a glaciokinetic, Rik can easily freeze and lower the temperature of any kind of water and can also manipulate the molecular speed in order to produce colder temperatures. Glaciokinetic Moves * Aura Increase - Rik braces himself as he release and surrounds himself in cold vapor that increases his defense and durability. * Augment '- He uses this ability to increase the flow of ice related attacks and techniques. * '''Glacier Mimicry '- He uses this ability to transform his entire body into ice for a limited time. * 'Cryo-Regeneration '- If Rik is broken down in his Glacier Mimicry form, he can reform himself preventing any severe damage * 'Glacial Surf '- Rik shoots ice onto the ground and moves across the frozen trail that increases his speed and movement * '''Ice Beam - He can generate and project ice from his body and shoots the small beam at his opponent. This gives him chances to attack his opponent. * Ice Breath - Similar to Ice Beam, Rik blows out a sheer cold wind cloud. it blurs the opponents sight on contact. The only drawbacks are that it's small and it moves fairly slowly. * Needle Hail '- Rik makes the attack cloud of "Ice Breath" more dense and fills it with Ice Needles. He then proceeds to raise the cloud into the air as begins to rain down hail in the shape of Needles. But just like Ice Land, the attacks takes time to pull off. * '''Blizzard Punch '- One of Rik's Standard and commonly used attacks. Rik hardens his fists in ice and makes a straight lunge at his opponent. * 'Rising Shards '- Another one of Rik's standard moves. He simply brings up ice in crystal shard stalagmites from straight from the ground. * 'Somersault Flail '- Rik does three front flips approaching his opponent and on the final flip, he hardens his tail and attacks with it. * 'Dummy Doll Bomb '- Rik creates a limited amount of a chibified version of himself that can be used to confuse opponents. Once making contact with an opponent, the Chibi will freeze the opponent. Cryostasis Rik's second ability from the use of his Glaciokinesis is to freeze the environment and beings around him to work towards creating advantages for himself. * 'Ice Land '- One of Rik's Strongest attacks. Rik covers the battlefield into an Icy Cold Wasteland that lowers the attacks revolving around fire, water, or electricity. However the move takes a certain amount of time to fully pull off. * 'Ice Transmutation '- Rik can be able to turn beings into ice statures of Ice for a short duration of time. * 'Earthly Forge '-''' '''(Or 'just Forge) - Rik draws resources from the environment around him to create and forge temporary weapons. Each weapon has it's individual attack prowess and density. Weapons concerning the move ''Forge * Dual Swords (Density Level: 13) * Shield (Density Level: 58) * Trident (Density Level: 25) * Axe (Density Level: 53) * Armor (Density Level: 67) * Lance (Density Level: 32) Enhanced movements The abilities have also been known to help with Rik's short-comings, more specifically in speed. 'Land/Sea Skating '- This ability allows Rik to freeze the floor around him allowing him to skate freely across the frozen trail he creates in front of him, moderately increasing his speed on land and water. 'Wall Climbing '- Rik also uses an ability similar to his land and sea skating that can help him cling onto walls and other surfaces and climbs them up or down. Forms Though not proclaimed by Rik himself as "Forms", He is capable of strengthening his body for limited periods of time though sacrifice his speed for greater strength and better defense. Knowing the sacrifice, Rik often devises strategies for the usage the forms in certain situations to minimize the effect of an opposing element, battle in a more stationary style or even to harden the attack in a certain combination (Mostly for the final hit). Black Ice "You basically just dirtied yourself.." -Zayne simplifying Rik's explanation of the form. With the Black Ice form, Rik's body slightly darkens and the icy aura he uses turns gray. Often used by combining the power of his ice with solid substances the environment around him (Grass, Wood, Rock, Soil etc.), He drives his fists into whatever he chooses causing his attacks to hit harder and thicken his ice based offense. The form subsides very quickly due to Rik's cryostasis cleansing his body. This is the only form to not tax Rik's speed as he does not do a manual charge. Essence of Theia Rik's icy aura appears and increases around him and brightens slightly as his forehead reveals a third eye. His two normal eyes and irises turn pitch black while his pupils become pitch white that leave fading trails as his eyes move around. He illudes two forearms from his elbows as well as a second tail from his back. Essence of Theia boosts Rik's power enormously and grants him small bursts of speed. To coincide the name of the goddess Theia, Rik gains supernatural observations by sensing individuals a yard away. He also gains an extremely large boost in stamina, power, speed along with the abilities to temporarily repair and reinforce injuries in a battle and lower his pain tolerance drastically. * This form accesses an exclusive attack named "Wrath of the Lineage". Skills Superhuman Strength Rik has also shown a good placement of strength as he is capable of holding a boulder over his head or his greatest feat of strength being to hold a 6,000 ton Weight. Sharp Instinct and Super Hearing Rik has a keen sense of awareness and always prepares for anything or anyone coming toward him. Most people (Mostly Karin) highly believe is due to the fact of his ears being exposed more than others. This brings extreme Irony of Rik's above average hearing. Flexibility As a spider monkey, Rik's Agility and Reflexes are above average. He is also capable of adapting with most nearly environment that he's in and pushes it to his advantages. At some points, Rik uses it as a means to using the move forge faster than directly using the move. Durability and Resiliency Rik has extreme durability from surviving or overcoming certain characters that have proven to be too much for him. He has survived nearly being crushed under a 100,000 PSI press and taking high level blows to vital areas and pressure points. Rik has also taken on numerous explosions from any distance from being 14 feet away while there could be an explosion hitting his body directly. Fighting Style In offense, Rik boasts close combat with his combination of Krav Maga & Judo. he also uses his tail as a third arm or leg. He specializes in disarming weapons, defensive strikes and reacting to opposing attacks rather than slugging. Sword Mastery Tailored to his move Forge Rik is extremely skilled in using multiple weapons and using them at any certain time. Weaknesses As a glaciokinetic, Fire is the element that successfully cancels out Ice based attacks which gives Rik a disadvantage. As such, Rik's abilities weaken in a very high temperature environment though he has trained to minimize this drastically. Also while Rik can change the density of certain ice based weapons using Forge, his ice can be broken or shattered by heavy attacks strong enough. Ice Land can be able to enhance the usage of his ice based moves and attacks and weaken other elemental based moves However, Ice Land along with several other attacks take a certain amount of time to create or generate. And Ice transmutation is powerful though it has limitations. It is very temporary and can be irreversible albeit Rik would be unaffected if reversed. Rik is also vulnerable to heavy vibration and sonic based attacks. This causes Rik to close his ears as he is suffering under serious pain and discomfort and his ice abilities to quickly shatter. And while Rik is a very evasive and fast character, he tends to fight a portion of a battle in a very stationary matter. this causes Rik to be heavily vulnerable and open to any method of attacks. Rik's strength and prowess have extremely great limits as lifting large and heavy objects cause him to struggle a bit. Also while Rik is shown to be a very well rounded fighter, he is somewhat naive. This causes him to lose track of the battle at hand or form a strategy in certain or rare situations. He's also cocky at times from the abilities that he bares and will usually believe that a certain few of his attacks would end up being the final blow and quickly lower his guard. He's also shown to have Inertia problems and fails in traction in very heated areas. The essence of Theia causes Rik to become unhinged and could lead to his demise. The form causes him to be fixated on the opponent's defeat to the point that it could drain him of all the energy he has depending on who he is up against. Finally, while Rik's defenses are incredible, this does a number on his overall speed when he increases the stats of his defenses and power. Category:Monkeys Category:Apes Category:Neutral Category:Elemental Abilities